poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Olympus/Finding Hercules/Fight against the Titans
This is the scene where Ryan and co visit Olympus in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. Narrator from Hercules: At long last, the time had come. The planets were edging into perfect alignment... and the plan Hades devised eighteen years ago was about to reach fruition. see the blue fire and the camera moves to reveal Hades sitting on his throne Narrator from Hercules: The Fates has predicted this very future, the day he would seize control of Olympus and rule over all the cosmos. Hades' previous attempts, using Terra, Cloud and Auron, to advance his plans for conquest has failed thanks to the efforts of Tina Fenton and Jessie Primefan. The hour was not yet right. statues of Cloud, Terra, Tina, Auron and Jessie are seen on pillars before disappearing into dust. We see stars of the planets align Narrator from Hercules: But now, the planets were aligned and nothing could possibly go wrong. see a prison of the Titans and the rock and ice Titans are seen, then Hades is seen in red anger and an evil smile of his Narrator from Hercules: A wave of darkness lanced down from thier celestial rank, and one by one, Hades freed the Titans from thier prison, some of them the same monstrosities that Sora and his friends had already fought and bested before. With both the Titans and his longing for vengeance against Zeus reinvigorated, Hades begins his attack on Olympus. our heroes on a mountain trail Orla Ryan: Whoa. Trio Darkle: What? Sora: No fanfare? a toot sound Meg Griffin: I don't think so. Andanate Daze: I don't hear anyone. Ryan F-Freeman: Any luck, Goofy? Goofy: Nope, looks like we missed the Coliseum. Sonant Nightfall: Guess we were way off. Donald Duck: Sora, ''you ''opened the gate! Sora: I was a little off again. Sorry! Sean Ryan: It's okay. And I got a feeling that my son Connor Lacey been here. Queen Ryanara: Sora, you know where Hercules is? Sora: I hope so, Ryan's mom. We'll find him. But we need to go! starts walking. Goofy is a bit confused Donald Duck: Up the mountain? Sora: Yeah. "Up" is the usual direction. Goofy: Well, never hurts to have your head in the clouds. Sora: Exactly! Oisin Ryan: Come on, guys. We could go and find Hercules. Meg and Friends follow Sora, leaving Donald behind Sora: Hey. We're leaving! gets shocked and follow our heroes. After fighting a few Heartless, Ryan, Meg and Friends follow Sora and his two friends get up the mountain and stop at a clifside Goofy: I think we might be goin' in circles. Ryan F-Freeman: We think so, Goof. We might be lost. Donald Duck: Sora... Sora: Did I make a turn at the wrong rock? Meg Griffin: Might be. moves a few steps forward Sora: Hey, Hercules! Where are youuuu? Sci-Ryan: I know. My friends and I are here, Herc! We are coming! Oh, where can he be? camera sees the sky. The logo sequence starts with a mountain appearing with clouds around the peak. Lightning flashes and the clouds got Olympus on it with the world name "Olympus". The logo disappears when a lightning bolt flies cross the logo and it sinks into nothingness. We see a black smoke orb up in the sky. It lands on the ground, startling Ryan, Meg and friends with Sora and his two allies. When the smoke clears, it turns out to be Hades Hades: All right. I know I dotted my I's, crossed my T's, zeroed the hero. So what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by yodelling that yutz's name? sees Sora and his two allies with Ryan, Meg and friends Sora: Really? Hades? Oisin Ryan: So he is Hades? Hades: Oh, it's just you. Oy vey. Sora: It's just us? Even for you, that's cold. Hades: Don't forget...I can always turn up the heat! Goofy: Wait. If Hades is here, then where's Herc? Meg Griffin: I have no idea, Goofy. Oisin Ryan: Maybe Hades can take us to where Hercules is at. Hades: What is everyone's infatuation with that dolt?! skin goes all red with anger with his fire hair yellow. He then calms down with his hair and skin turned to blue Hades: You know what? Never mind. Never mind. I'm cool. I'm good. Because... Wonderboy'll be out of my hair soon enough. Meg and Friends get their weapons out with Sora, Donald and Goofy Sora: So you're up to no good again! Goofy: Of course he is! Donald Duck: You bet! Sean Ryan: I agree! Ryan F-Freeman: I know Hades is a villain, my love. Meg Griffin: Yeah. We can take him on! Jessie Primefan: Us too! Hades: Whoa, easy—what is this, Sparta? Kind of on a schedule. Don't have time to toss around the old fire and brimstone. The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to, you know, conquer it! and the others dispel their weapons Sora: Poor Hades. He thinks he can actually pull it off this time. Bertram T. Monkey: I agree. Meg Griffin: I bet he have something on his sleeves. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, my love. Hades: Where are my Titians? Show me your power! storm clouds come over and the ground shakes and the titans' shadow looms over Sora, Ryan, Meg and friends. A blizzard blows and Ryan, Meg and friends try to push back the force Matau T. Monkey: Hang on, guys! The Blindings: We're trying! see a mountain with lava flowing off the side. To Hades Hades: Ahh! Love the breeze. wind becomes too strong and Sora and his two friends gets blown away. Ryan, Meg and friends got flown off as well. The sky becomes blue as the storm passed Hades: Ahh. That set em sailing. thinks for a moment Hades: Sailing to right where I left... Eh, no biggie. the Titans Nice work, boys! So, back to the whole cosmic coup thing? Titans leaves. Hades waves both his hands and then, a dark corridor appears Hades: Ugh. Really? Are you kidding? Geez Louise. Seriously, when it rains, it pours. Okay, who's the new pest? and Maleficent shows up Pete: Hey, now, that ain't no way to say hello, specially to your old friends. sees the two Hades: Oh, perfect. Now I gotta put up with you two. Funny, I don't remember you doing me any memorable favors. So, you can keep your Heartless. I'm going back to my original plan. All right? So...toodle-oo! Exit's thataway. Hey, it's great seein' ya! sings Happy traaails!~ Maleficent: We are not here for you. I have my own business to attend to. All I need to know is if there is a distinctive... black box... somewhere in this world? Hades: Black box, huh? Hmm... Black box, black box, black box.... Wait, don't tell me. You're after the one Zeus his on earth? Maleficent: Possibly. If I were, where might it be? at Thebes, we see Hercules then he hears Sora and the others screaming and sees them. He jumps and catches them and lands on the floor Sora: See? Found him. Goofy: Yeah, guess this counts! Orla Ryan: Thanks for the save, Herc. Donald Duck: Get me down! see Donald is hanging on the statue of a lion's mouth Later Hercules: You guys are here! Sora, Donald, Goofy! Ryan, Meg, Cody, Crash, Matau, Sean, Orla, Oisin, Sci-Ryan, Cyberlings, Blindings, Ryanara. You literally dropped in. Gotta say, I'm impressed. Ryan F-Freeman: Why, thank you, Herc. Donald Duck: Thanks! Goofy: Liked the catch. Sora: Yeah, thanks Herc. But...what's going on? sighs. We see the stalls in Thebes on fire as we pan to our heroes Hercules: Take a guess. Starts with an H. Sora: Ah. I get the picture. Actually, we bumped into the H-ster on the way here. Donald Duck: Uh huh. Queen Ryanara: Yeah. Meg Griffin: Goofy? You tell him what the H-guy is planing? Goofy: He said somethin' about about conquerin' the whole cosmos. Hercules: All of it, huh? Nice of him to show a little self-restraint. Well, whatever he is planing, I'll send him running back across the Styx. Sora: That's our Herc! nods. They are at the area where the Hercules statue is Hercules: So Sora, is there a reason you guys are visiting? I'm guessing it's not for the cheese and olives. Sora: Oh yeah! Goofy: Sounds like somebody forgot. Donald Duck: That's Sora. Sora: I just...took my time remembering. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Sora. That sounds like you forgot something thanks to a Yo-Kai. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts